Current navigation systems that display a user's trip on a central viewing location either build the trip on the central viewing location before the start of the trip or upload the trip after the event. Most users do not always know ahead of time what their destination is or are not inclined to take the time to plan ahead. They have no way to create or modify a trip during the event. The invention described within solves this problem along with minimizing the bandwidth on slow or expensive networking systems.